The SSRL users meeting is held in the Fall of each year (the most recent being October 19-20, 1998). This meeting was the 25th anniversary Users Meeting and saw the biggest attendance ever, more than 260, SSRL users and most of its staff. It covered a variety of topics ranging from discussion of plans for the future to recent scientific highlights. Structural molecular biology was the topic during one full session. This meeting serves as one of the important mechanisms for disseminating information about the BTP Resource's activities and receiving user feedback.